warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Icepaw and Cloudpaw
This is The Story of Icepaw and Cloudpaw, who are two main characters on one of my Role-Playing sites. They're now Icestar and Cloudfur, leader and deputy, but I guess you'll have to read the story to find out more! Tell me what you think about it. Sorry it's not the best I could do, I wrote it in 15 minutes last night (I was bored :D) Anyway, ENJOY!!! Icepaw slowly edged out of the apprentices' den, unsure of what was to come. Cloudpaw had been following her around a bit too much recently, and she was beginning to have her doubts about what he really wanted. She poked her nose back in the den, and finally, she noticed Cloudpaw sleeping rather soundly in his nest on the other side of the muddy hut. She padded slowly and carefully towards the fresh-kill pile, but jumped a foot in the air as she slipped on a twig, causing it to fly in the air and smack her on the head. She shook herself a bit, then grabbed a mouse, and yowled in surprise as Cloudpaw stood behind her, licking his chops. For some strange reason, she couldn't help asking, "Cloudpaw, will you share this with me?" She set the mouse down and looked him in the eye. "Of course, Icepaw! How nice of you to offer to share it!" The two sat together, eating the mouse joyfully. Icepaw felt really happy; for some reason, she loved being near Cloudpaw. Then, she realized it. She liked him, and he liked her back! What was she going to do? <><><><><><><> After a long day's work of patching up the recently storm-damaged elder's den, Icepaw huddled back toward the apprentices' den, only to be met with the warm scent of Cloudpaw walking up behind her. He brushed his pelt against hers and sat down in his nest, which had been moved suspiciously closer to her own. She sat down, and shivered in the cold, only to find him sitting even closer when she re-opened her eyes. "Cloudpaw, is there something you want?" she asked, looking suspiciously at him. "Only to be with you, Icepaw," he replied, and she immediately knew his answer was the best and most sincere answer she could have ever hoped to get. She immediately cuddled closer to Cloudpaw, and slowly began to fall asleep, relaxed and soothed by the sounds of the falling water hitting the roof of the apprentices' den. It was nighttime, and she was very tired after a long day of work so she fell slowly to sleep. <><><><><><><> The next day, as Icepaw woke up, she noticed that Cloudpaw's arm was draped over her. Now, she was in a predicament. How to get up without waking Cloudpaw? That was the question that had to be answered- and quick, as she was hungry, and it was probably four hours till sunrise. She slid out of his arm and gasped as it fell to the ground, but Cloudpaw still slept soundly. She let out a sigh of relief and padded slowly out to the main clearing to get a bite of fresh-kill. She picked up a small vole, quickly devoured it, and headed back to the apprentices' den. She sat back down in her nest, careful not to squish Cloudpaw's arm and give him a rather unpleasant wake-up call. She quickly fell back to sleep, the day's tasks on her mind and what she would do with Cloudpaw that day also running through her mind. She woke up to see Cloudpaw standing over her with a suspiciously happy look on his face. He bounced up and down, saying, "Guess what? Guess what?" So she replied, "What is it now, Cloudpaw?" She knew whatever it was, it had to be important to get him so worked up about it. "Well, Harestar said we don't have to do our duties today! We're going on a special mission for him," Cloudpaw meowed, whispering the last sentence and looking around as if an unknown enemy would spring out from the shadows to attack him. "Well, what's the mission? Tell me already, you big furball!" Icepaw meowed, now fully awake. She giggled under her breath and Cloudpaw's excitement and his hushed tones. "We have to go and help Harestar defeat a band of rogues living in our territory! The other cats don't know about them, and Harestar wants us to try to drive them off," Cloudpaw meowed, this time even more happily and energetic. <><><><><><><> Icepaw and Cloudpaw hunched close together, under a clump of grass outside the rogues' main camp. It was a somewhat unclean place, with nests thrown together carelessly and a cat tossing a leaf across the clearing. Harestar hissed, "Remember, don't attack them. We're negotiating, not attacking! GO!" Icepaw and Harepaw charged out into the clearing and the cat hissed in fury. "What are you two doing in our camp? Get out, now!" he screeched, unleashing his claws. Harestar leapt out of the bush with a grace unbeknownst to any other leader and quickly pinned the cat down. "We want you to leave our territory. Now. We are ThunderClan, and we don't want any rogues living in our territory. I reccomend you get your friends and go now, as we patrol frequently. You wouldn't want my deputy here," pointing at Sunfur with his tail, "to stumble across you accidentally and have to chase you out, now would you?" "All right, I'll leave. But my mate's got kits. She took them out to play, and they headed that way," he pointed with his tail. Harestar leapt off and returned shortly later with the she-cat and three kits. "I'll tell you what. Stop by our camp. You seem like Clan cats; maybe you've got our ancestry. You may join the Clan if you wish," he meowed. <><><><><><><> Icepaw looked at Cloudpaw as they watched the Clan's three newest kits, Mosskit, Nightkit, and Snowkit. They were already making a good impression on the Clan cats, she could tell, as they bounded across the clearing, chasing a butterfly. "I'm so happy I'm with you," Icepaw meowed to Cloudpaw, nuzzling him with her head. "And I you," Cloudpaw meowed. "We'll always be together..." Icepaw meowed, her voice trailing off as she gazed into Cloudpaw's beautiful eyes before turning back to watch the kits again.